


Rainy Day

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Series: The Lady Herald and Her Lion [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan has an unexpected visitor early one rainy morning.





	Rainy Day

Verana-Kathryn Trevelyan awoke to the sound of softly pattering rain on the windows of her bedchamber. At first, she was not quite certain that was what it was; for Skyhold to experience inclement weather was rare, indeed. But when she finally managed to drag herself out of the deep slumber into which she had sunk late the night before, her eyelids opening sluggishly, she saw that it was true. The atmosphere was a drab blue-grey, her quarters quite dark from the lack of light, and the sky overhead was veiled with clouds that were heavy with their burden. The wind that drove this springtime shower blew fat droplets soundly against the thick window panes, and for a moment, she merely watched as the water slid down the glass and distorted the view outside.

She had to fight to keep from rolling over and going back to sleep. The sound of the rain took her back to peaceful and pleasant times at the Circle of Ostwick, when she would sleep late during such showers and stay holed in the apprentice quarters all day with a warm cup of tea and a thick book in hand. Dark waves of sleep pulled at her like the tide, beckoning her to return to its depths, and the warmth and softness of the bedclothes that surrounded her seemed to conspire against her.

Groaning aloud, she forced herself to rise, pushing the blankets away as she sat up and stretching languidly. She immediately shivered; the rain had brought with it a significant drop in temperature compared to the warmth of the previous few days. Sliding from the bed, she made certain to keep her bare feet solely on rugs as she made her way over to the dead fireplace, tossing in a few fresh pieces of wood and rekindling them with a snap of her fingers. Before long, the logs were crackling merrily again, illuminating the darkened room with a cheery orange glow.

Suddenly, there was a low, distant rumble, and the rain gradually grew heavier, causing her brows to rise as she moved to her wardrobe. It was pouring so hard that she could not see the watchtowers. Anyone caught outside would be drenched, for sure. She listened as the rain’s pattering turned into a low roar, and she quickly changed into a suitable daywear – thick leathers, with a scarf and a hip-length coat. She was not planning on going out in weather like this, but she had a feeling that she might have to regardless, and she needed something that would withstand a good soaking.

She had just pulled back her hair into a high ponytail, the thick black waves bouncing against her shoulders with every turn of her head, and was beginning to make her bed when she heard a faint knock on the door of her chambers, followed by a muffled call.

“Lady Inquisitor…are you ready to receive visitors this morning?”

She recognized the guard’s voice. Not even pausing as she straightened the sheets, she called back, “I’m ready, Skylar. Is there someone waiting?”

“The Commander wishes to know if he can speak with you.”

Cullen? He had ventured out in this weather to speak with her personally? It must have been important…

“Send him up!”

“Yes, my lady!”

Immediately, she heard the door open, followed by the distinct booted footsteps of her Commander – they always had a slight jingle from the small chains at his ankles. A creak indicated Skylar’s closing of the door behind him, and Verana could almost count the steps remaining as she listened to Cullen’s approach. She finished fluffing and adjusting her pillows and tossed the coverlet across the bed just as he rounded the banister at the top of the staircase.

As she suspected, when she looked up, she saw that he was a right sight. His hair was a strange mixture of well-combed and half-matted to his forehead. Rainwater ran off of his armor in tiny rivulets, steadily dripping onto the floor, and his fur mantle glittered with it in the firelight. The wool of his coat was heavy with moisture, the crimson fabric almost black in the shadows. Though part of her wanted to admonish him for his carelessness, the warmth in his honey-gold eyes and the sheepishness of the smile he gave her immediately banished such thoughts from her mind.

She shook her head and sighed as she tugged at the coverlet to pull a wrinkle out, smiling softly in return. “Good morning, Cullen. What has you braving such weather to see me so early?”

“And to you, Inquisitor.” He chuckled a bit at her question and lifted a hand to his neck as she moved to adjusting the canopy curtains on the bedposts. “Do you remember the shipment of obsidian you requested from Crestwood? It arrived a few hours ago, before the rain began. I just got a runner from the-” he halted as he saw her look. “What?”

She dropped her hands, and they smacked against the taut leather breeches on her thighs. “Cullen…you couldn’t have sent a raven for that?”

His brow rose. “In this weather? The poor bird would drown. And the parchment would have been soaked through, besides.”

“You didn’t have one of those leather message protectors of Leliana’s?”

He sighed heavily, “I _did_ , but Sera filched it for whatever foul purpose suits her fancy and won’t give it back.”

“So it couldn’t wait for a meeting?”

He was silent under her blue-violet stare, hands propped on the pommel of his sword.

Smiling wryly, she moved around the bed and sauntered towards him. “It sounds like you just needed an excuse to come see me this morning.”

He smirked and lifted his chin a little. “I don’t _need_ an excuse. I have plenty of reasons already. Being your military advisor and commander among them.”

“As well as my…” she paused as she drew closer, faking an Orlesian accent as she added, “ _paramour_.”

He chuckled as she stood on her tiptoes and looped her arms around his neck. “That, too,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. His skin was damp and cool from the rain, but she didn’t care.

She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly for a moment, feeling his hands settle on her waist as he pulled her nearer. “You know, you didn’t have to ask to come up here. Skylar would have let you through.”

“Yes, well. Despite being your advisor, commander, and _paramour_ ,” he gently kissed the tip of her nose, “I can’t just walk up here like I own the place. That would do a great deal of damage to your reputation.”

“And what if I had said that I didn’t want to see anyone?” she asked, cocking her head at him curiously, “What then?” Not waiting for a reply, she laughed lightly and answered the question herself. “I know…you would have walked right back to your office to wait. You would have drenched yourself twice just because you wanted to wish me a good morning.”

His sheepish smile returned. “That…I would.”

She sighed again, wrapping her arms tighter around him, fingers twining in damp fur as she laid her head atop his breastplate. “I don’t deserve you.”

He hugged her close, resting his chin atop her head and rocking her gently. After a few moments, he said so quietly that she had to strain to hear it over the roaring downpour:

“Deserving or not…I’m yours.”


End file.
